callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gib
]] A '''Gib' is piece of a soldier, usually after blown off with an explosive weapon or a powerful weapon. Killing someone in this manner is known as "gibbing". The only games in which the player can gib enemies at any given time is Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Black Ops, but gibs can be seen in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare as well. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare The only instance in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare where gibbing is seen (albeit very briefly) is when the player ends up sniping off Imran Zakhaev's left arm with a Barrett .50cal in the level "One Shot, One Kill". This happens very quickly and can be difficult to see without slow-motion playback. Call of Duty: World at War In Call of Duty: World at War the player can gib throughout the entire game, decapitating and blowing off limbs. Gibbing is also required to complete the multiplayer challenge Gib Factory on Call of Duty: World at War. Weapons that can gib are as follows: all explosives, MG42, FG42 (single player only), M1919, Type 99 (single player only), PTRS-41, M1897 Trenchgun, Double-Barreled Shotgun, Triple 25 and by running over someone with a Tank. Gallery 1 other soldier blown apart.png|A Marine with his Arm and much of his chest mutilated. This is gore.jpg|Four mutilated German Military members. 1 Bib with his leg blown off.jpg|An German Military soldier with his leg blown off Call of Duty: Black Ops Gibbing works almost identically to Call of Duty: World at War in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It is only available in Singleplayer and Zombies. Explosive weapons that go off near to AI will usually cause gibbing. When an enemy loses their limb, they will often not immediately die. If one loses their arm, they will stand and clutch their wound for five seconds before dying. This rule applies to all gibbing in Black Ops. If an enemy is stuck with an explosive-tipped Crossbow, they will not always lose a limb. But any AI around them will more often than not lose body parts. When gibbing occurs by explosive, the player will often see an upward arc of blood fly in the air. In the mission SOG the player blows an enemy completely in half when an NVA soldier tackles Mason and he unpins a grenade attached to one of the soldier's webbings. Limbs and even pieces of bone can also be seen after this gruesome explosion. In Victor Charlie, Mason's Python in Rat Tunnel blows off limbs very easily at close range. Weapons that can gib are the M14, FN FAL, HK21, RPK, M60, Stoner63, Olympia, Stakeout, SPAS 12, Model 1887, KS23, Python, Death Machine, Mosin Nagant, PPSh-41, STG44, Thunder Gun, DShK, and all explosives. Unlike World at War, it is impossible to gib enemies heads in'' Black Ops'', except for in zombies. Gallery gore.JPG|A North Vietnamese soldier being blown in half. gib.JPG|A Viet Cong fighter with his legs blown off gib 2.JPG|A dismembered hand next to a dead VC guerrilla. VietCongGibbed.png|Viet Cong guerilla fighter gibbed by the Python in the level Victor Charlie]] Trivia Call of Duty: World at War *On occasion, when enemy's head is blown off in Call of Duty: World at War, the enemy will shriek in agony for a few seconds after, even without a mouth/head to scream with. This is most likely a simple design-related error. *It is incredibly easy to gib on Nazi Zombies, as gibbing can be done with a mere Kar98k. Only the .357 Magnum, the Colt M1911, and the M2 Flamethrower cannot gib without Insta-Kill. *On the iPod Touch And iPhone Game COD: Nazi Zombies, gibbing is required for the Grinder Achievements. *On the Nazi Zombies map Der Riese, the Bowie Knife is able to gib zombies. *Gibbing cannot be done on the Wii version of Call of Duty: World at War. *In World at War, if a dead body is shot in the face, it will be blown apart. Although after awhile, the face will return to normal. *The PTRS-41 is capable of destroying an enemy's head on a headshot. If the enemy was wearing a helmet, it will be present on the ground. *Players cannot blow off an enemies head in multiplayer, but it can be done in Nazi Zombies and the singleplayer campaign. *Shooting somebody in the neck in multiplayer with a shotgun will usually blow off an arm. *When gibbed in multiplayer (Losing an arm, leg, hand,etc.) there will usually be a few more of the same gib. Such as when losing one hand, there will be three near the body. *Sometimes in World at War if the player gets gibbed, when spectating, his teammate may be gibbed and alive. (for an example the player's teammate may be missing a leg and still be walking) *In Nazi Zombies, mostly on Nacht der Untoten, if a player shoots one zombie's arm, the zombie's other arm will fall off though it wasn't hit with the bullet(s). This may happen a few times with automatic weapons, but is more noticeable with weapons like the Kar98k and Springfield. *If, in Call of Duty: World at War, the player shoots a dead body multiple time with a fast shooting weapon, there will be so much blood that the player will get a slow frame rate when close to it. Call of Duty: Black Ops *With the Death Machine in Vorkuta, it is possible to shoot some guards' heads off. *Though a little difficult, in the Black Ops Campaign using a KS-23 or SPAS-12, if you aim right, it is possible to blow an enemy in half (Confirmed on PS3) *Cries of soldiers dying after gibbing occurs are very loud; it's possible to hear a dying soldier from both the Hind and the Huey in Payback and Redemption, respectively, after an appendage is blown off. *You cannot gib enemies in the Wii version of Black Ops. The only time a gib is seen is when you enter the rat tunnels in Victor Charlie, and the gore is reduced just to a single leg having been blown off of the dead Viet Cong. *The decapitation of a person's head and the blowing of a person's chest open from World at War has been removed. Video thumb|300px|center|This video depicts gibbing in [[Burn 'em Out]] Category:Game Terms